


Like A Love Song

by MiddleTownDreams



Series: Prompts and Drabbles [11]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Fluff, Love songs, M/M, just a mass of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 05:47:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4613490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiddleTownDreams/pseuds/MiddleTownDreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from tumblr: Anonymous: 'Umm may I ask for a SanjixZoro fluff Σ(￣。￣ﾉ)ﾉ'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like A Love Song

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from tumblr: Anonymous: 'Umm may I ask for a SanjixZoro fluff Σ(￣。￣ﾉ)ﾉ'  
>  I’ve been listening to cheesy love songs all night, so be warned

When Sanji was younger he used to imagine his future, who he'd be, what he'd be doing, and who he'd be with. All young children do it. Of course, there are outcomes they never think of and paths they don't even think are possibly until they happen to be the only routes they can take.

Sanji's life seemed to be filled with those paths he'd never thought of. He'd never thought he'd get stranded on a rock for 81 fucking days with a shitty old geezer who saved him. When he imagined his life after the start of the Baratie, he saw himself taking over, or creating his own floating restaurant.

Had the idea he'd become a pirate ever crossed his mind? No.

Yet here he was, cook on a pirate ship, his captain the future pirate king.

Sanji blew a thin stream of smoke into the air, watching as it disappeared. How different his life was than he had imagined it.

He'd imagined beautiful women, a marriage, maybe a short little eggplant of his own. He'd never imagined a burly, rude man that he would approach to help satisfy sexual needs. He'd never imagined feeling safe and happy in another man’s arms as the other thrust into him. He'd never imagined kissing the back of another man’s neck while snapping his hips into said man.

And he had most certainly never imagined having feelings for another man. Especially not this man.

Even when he had joined the crew he'd never even had a whisper of a thought that he might someday be in the first mates bed.

Yes. The ladies’ man, Blackleg Sanji, had some sort of feelings for Roronoa Zoro, a man. A manly, muscular, and uncouth man.

He sighed and leaned against the railing. He didn't know what love was. Really he didn't. He threw the word around like with was worthless, but he had no idea what it meant to love someone, or to be loved by someone.

He had no memory of parental love, the closest thing was probably the shitty geezer.

The only place he had heard about love from was the ship he had worked on before the rock and Zeff. A cook had bitterly complained about love and how it never worked, people lied and left once they got enough. It had been enough to scare a 9 year old Sanji, and it had stayed with him throughout his teenage years. He's been in short lived relationships with women who had passed through, but that was it. No one had stayed, ever.

He'd never felt this way about any of them, which was ridiculous. He hated the shitty swordsman, why did he have these feelings for him?

"What are you thinking about aho-cook?" A deep baritone asked. Sanji felt the warmth from the swordsman's body travel through the air to lightly touch his back. He resisted the urge to lean into him, to press close against his body and melt into him.

"We need to talk." Sanji said, closing his eyes. Even if Zeff had raised him horribly, he hadn't raised him to run away from things he was scared of.

Zoro grunted and leaned against the rail, getting himself in a comfortable position, "then we'll talk."

"This sex thing isn't turning out how it was supposed to." Sanji said bluntly. He watched Zoro's eyebrow quirk, but that was it. No other reaction.

"What do you mean?"

Sanji ran a hand through his hair, "I mean it's not ‘no strings attached’ for me. I thought I would let you now so you could end it."

"You have feelings for me?" Zoro asked, and Sanji was almost sick, “Yes, no… I’ve liked people before, but this… this is something more. I don’t know what it is.”

"Look, I get that you think this kind of thing between men isn't normal, but it's not a bad thing." Zoro said, awkwardly rubbing the back of his head. Sanji snorted, no shit.

Zoro glared at him, "but you seem to enjoy it enough. Is it too much to ask for you to take a day and really work it out instead of mess yourself up?"

Sanji looked incredulously at Zoro, "What? I'm giving a chance to back out of this shit, and you're..."

"I know it was just something you wanted to relieve the stress when there weren't any hookers or women you could have sex with, honestly I was fine with it. And I know you were going to end it as soon as we reached an island were you could get some. But you can fuck around and find nothing. You can spend all your time and money, but I'm free."

Sanji stared at him, "what are you saying shitty Marimo?"

Zoro sighed loudly, "I'm not good with words okay? I guess I'm saying break it off if you want, but I... I guess I'm going through the same thing you are."

Sanji's heart stuttered for a few beats. Zoro was... He had feeling for him?

"And I'm saying it's not a bad thing to fall in love with me."

Sanji snapped his jaw closed, "L-love? Is that what you-?"

Zoro sighed and nodded, "I think. I dunno, never felt this in any previous relationships."

Sanji felt a jolt of jealousy, previous relationships? "Care to share?"

"I slept with a few people when the need got too strong, I’m sure you have too, and there were a few people I travelled with I slept with more than once, not dating or whatever but hooking up with more than once." Zoro shrugged, "they were the no strings attached, but you. You somehow kicked down the wall I had up."

Sanji almost smirked, he had been victorious where no one else had. But there was still something bothering him. "You’re not a relationship guy are you?"

Zoro shook his head. "So if I were to, I don't know actually take you up on this being together thing, how do I know you won't get bored?"

Zoro looked at him lazily, "you'd never let me get bored with you. People make promises all the time and then they turn around and break them, but I'm not that kind of guy. You make me feel something."

Sanji snorted, "oh really?"

Zoro pushed off of the rail to come and stand in front of Sanji, "look baka, I don't know what I'd do without your smart ass. You pull me in and then you kick me out. I can't figure out what you’re thinking. Ever. It's like you're some kind of festival ride where there's a bunch of twists, turns and loops and all that shit. The kind that makes you dizzy but it's still fun. Sometimes you make me feel like I've fallen overboard, but I can still breathe in the water. You’re crazy." The swordsman smirked.

Sanji snarled back at him, "You're out of your mind."

"Only from dealing with you every day." Zoro retorted, but there was no bite in his words.

Sanji leaned back against the railing and closed his eyes. How did the swordsman keep his composure during a conversation like this? Sanji's heart was beating a mile a minute and he felt like tearing his hair out, "I've never had anything like this. I don't know how you're feeling, I don't know anything."

He heard the green haired man click his tongue, "look, Sanji"

The blonde opened his eyes, the swordsman had said his name, not Cook or any other nickname, he’d said Sanji.

The swordsman shifted uncomfortably and it was then Sanji saw the cracks in the swordsman's mask. He was nervous. He was feeling everything Sanji was, he was just hiding it.

"I'm not a poet or anything ok, I'm not a romantic. I won't sweep you off your feet or whatever, but I can l... Look, don't know how to say it. I guess all of me loves all of you. You're not perfect, you're far from it. I'm the same way, but I..." Zoro smiled, "I love your perfect imperfections."

Sanji's heart felt like it would burst. There was the L word. And it slipped from Zoro's lips of all people. Zoro loved him. Zoro felt the same way.

Wait, did that mean he loved the moss head?

Sanji squeezed his eyes shut, and then opened them to stare at the swordsman. He still looked like nothing was happening, but his eyes were bright with fear and nerves.

This was a man who could face anything with a sadistic grin on his face, who smiled and held his arms out wide to embrace death for his dream. And Sanji was made this man uncertain and scared.

He threw his arms around the swordsman's neck.

"I..." He swallowed thickly, why were the words so hard to get out?

"I love you too." He muttered into the warm skin of Zoro's neck. He felt his Marimo’s chest move with silent chuckles and he pulled his head back and glared at him, "what's so funny?"

"I already knew." Zoro said, smirking. Sanji rolled his eyes and knocked his head into the other man’s forehead, stopping the chuckles.

**Author's Note:**

> yeah, basically Zoro quoting mangled bits of popular love songs to Sanji. sorry


End file.
